


Juicy Memories

by 4Kennedy



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey thinks back to a juicy moment between her and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: strawberries  
> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy.

Strawberries.

  Audrey held the carton to her nose and inhaled deeply. A calm wave washed over her as she closed her eyes and let the memories the smell evoked take over.

_She and Emma sitting on her bed. School books scattered around them and a box of strawberries in between them. Laughter, smiles, both of them so carefree it almost hurts._

_Audrey watches Emma wrapping her lips around a strawberry, bitting off a piece. Red juice runs down Emma’s chin. Audrey is totally captivated; it feels like being in a dream. There’s a pull inside her, something in Emma’s eyes inviting her closer. Audrey brings her hand up, using her thumb to swipe over Emma’s bottom lip. When she realizes what she’s doing, Audrey freezes._

_But Emma’s expression is soft and she smiles as she kisses Audrey’s thumb. “It’s okay,“ she whispers, taking another strawberry. She puts half of it in her mouth and waits._

_The pull is too strong for Audrey to withstand. She leans in, enclosing the other half of the berry with her lips. Before Audrey realizes what‘s happening, she’s lying on top of Emma, curious fingers slipping under Emma’s shirt. “Still okay?“_

_“Very,“ Emma confirms, resuming their kissing._

  Audrey snapped out of the memory - angry and sad. In the end Emma hadn’t been able to handle the aftermath. Strawberries had cost Audrey her friendship with Emma back then. It had set everything that had followed into motion.  

The End  


End file.
